


Starkdynamics

by reveriewit



Series: Stark Moments [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Extremis (Marvel), Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, Starkdynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriewit/pseuds/reveriewit
Summary: Tony Stark inaugurates the opening of the think-tank Starkdynamics Tower with the announcement of a project tied in with the Extremis virus, a bid to boost Stark Industries' waning image after the Skrulls' Secret Invasion.





	Starkdynamics

“What are you looking at?”

The words hang heavy within the numerous swirls of steam that linger in the cloying air, his reflection poised as the abrupt question aimed at himself remains intrinsically unanswered. With a dab to the back of his bare neck with the edge of the soft towel and the insistent reverberations of the door of the green room being rapidly knocked, Tony takes the moment alone to steady his thoughts to ponder the upcoming keynote speech that he has to deliver. After all, that was **_the_** reason he had created the Starkdynamics Tower in the first place - the location utilised as a think-tank where the technologies of the world were pooled together to show humanity that the notion of a brighter future was possible regardless of the callous drudgery that maligned this world on a daily basis. Stark Industries had painstakingly forged itself a hearty reputation over the decades which they had taken for granted, of supposedly being a **_leader_** where Innovation was concerned.

A conglomerate that made those of other industries, as well as competitors within its own, shrink and fume in envy due to its sheer international outreach for varied causes. But times had changed, the company suffering an excruciating low blow with the sudden fall of the Stark Network that had left some of the country’s security protocols open to attack - those that had seen the Skrulls take full advantage of in their greedy and misguided swoop of Earth. It was all well and good that the Network was now up again - the damage had already been **_done,_** a proverbial question mark hanging over the company and its direction as their reputation ever so slowly began to mend itself through the dutiful work of their steadfast PR department.

But Tony had never been a fan of the snail-like meandering pace, an aggressively offensive call to action being the futurist’s motto in life in all situations. If Stark Industries was going to remain relevant in this world and its ever-expanding horizons, the way forward wasn’t to move with the times and remain toe to toe with competitors - the tactic which was always preferred was to keep several steps **_ahead_** of the game. A notion that is essentially the logic behind the announcement today of a previously secretive project, one that could be potentially paradigm shifting if harnessed correctly. And yet, the inventor can’t quite meet the culpable gaze of his own eyes reflecting back to him, opting to drift down towards the protruding circle of light that lies at the centre of his chest.

‘ _The device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you_ ’. Words that had echoed in the philanthropist’s mind ever since the arc reactor, regardless of the supportive Periodic element present, had left him horridly vulnerable. He couldn't afford to idly stand by for another terrifying occurrence, a determined hand running through his hair as the man glances away from himself with the sense of mottling self-loathing continues to broil within his very core.

“I hate it when you look at me like that.”

Moments pass with the swift swing of the entrance, fast-talking assistants speaking into headsets before motioning for additional members of staff to surround the bemused industrialist. They’re irritatingly fussing over him, a flurry of frenzied hands that don’t comprise of his own, tugging and tweaking at the man as he stands perfectly still backstage amidst busied members of staff. There always seems to be one minute crisis arising after another, the smallest of details out of sync from the schedule sending a barrage of concern rippling outward among the encircling sea of employees that consist of the entourage. He can hear the crowd that’s impatiently waiting for him to deliver the presentation, an audible rumble of chatter which lies beneath the surface of music that fills the void of the grand conference room. It doesn’t help matters that Tony had been approximately 68 minutes late, caught up in an infuriating moment that saw him in conversation with some individuals that had left his blood running hot beneath his ageing flesh. But then again, who was counting?

**_Mr Stark_** -the two words are uttered most likely a thousand times within those few minutes, requests and placations directed his way regardless of the dark gaze purposefully fixed onto an inconsequential spot on the wall as he seamlessly drowns them out and silently runs through the memorised speech as part of his final preparation. Anthony Stark does **_not_** get nervous. Or rather, his good old pal Jack Daniels doesn’t allow him to with its sweet warmth broiling within the depths of his throat down to the very deepest pit of his stomach. And yet there are some inevitabilities that never cease to amaze him such as the mentions of grey hairs, youth evading him with the malignant colouration that betrays his very being, combated by the use of a compound that momentarily reduces the lighter hues. But matters only seem to deteriorate as there’s the additional comment on a degree of “shine” upon his forehead, an inevitable consequence of the heated environment coupled with the growing urge to meet expectations. He’s attacked with a make-up sponge, a tactic which he’s used to whenever having to address the public for prolonged periods, taking it all in his stride when--- 

The background music fades as a piece that’s meant to be introductory begins, the lighting shifting as a slideshow which gracelessly brags of the man’s **_many_** accomplishments over the years plays for approximately 47 seconds (again, who was counting?) The billionaire’s heard the spiel before, about how he took Stark Industries from the brink of collapse and turned it on its head from such a tender age post the death of his father. God he wished they’d have mixed it up, changed it to something... less **_yawn-worthy_** to him now. But the futurist’s all smiles as the finishing adjustments to the microphone resting against his cheek are finally implemented, a nod from the assistant and a thumbs up as he walks onto the stage. He can barely see the faceless crowd, the dimmed lighting over them making it easier for the man to concentrate on the material that he has to deliver in the formal Mandarin- a choice which had been his very own idea, relishing the opportunity to bask in admiration.

Tony has the speech down to a fine art but it’s his inherent choice to ad lib certain parts further down that puts everyone on 'Team Stark' on edge despite the fact that members of the audience have all been provided with an auditory device that translates his speech in real-time. They constantly remind him during his delivery of various practices that should be avoided within his very own earpiece. Particular words that would cause alarm to the audience if so much as uttered - _overheating, hack, experimental, A.I.M.,_ **_virus..._ **Of course, he avoids them like the plague, abiding by his two key objectives that stood him well over the years - to entertain and inform.

 _"Stark Industries’ procurement of Project Epsilon has brought with it_ **Extremis,** _a bio-electronic means of intrinsically_ **upgrading** _the body’s repair centre within an empty slot that we all possess - the part of the brain that keeps a complete blueprint of the human body. When we’re injured, we refer to that area of the brain in order to heal properly, and Extremis rewrites and develops the centre with a_ **new** _schema which tells the host that it has the_ **potential** _to biologically be_ **more _._**

 _That its inflicting ailment_ **isn’t** _a part of it and needs to be_ **fixed** _with the use of the body’s natural mass and nutrients. This opens up a world of_ **possibilities** _and could potentially cure diseases and conditions that have been long-lasting plights of humanity. Re-building who we are and what it means to be human and_ **healthy.** _To be_ **better.** _Starting from today, Stark Industries will be dedicating all its resources in this new direction, ensuring a brighter and healthier tomorrow for everyone worldwide. Before we go into further detail of the science at hand, I have an old botanist pal who’s going to provide a demonstration...”_

The audio-visuals alter to a video with a testimonial by Maya Hansen, an ~~ex~~ acquaintance from FuturePharm who had initially spearheaded the project before it had changed hands several times ~~to AIM~~ before making its way into Tony’s grasp - it’s short but concludes with the regrowth of a ficus’s damaged branch after having been administered with Extremis. The ensuing awe is palpable and the crowd is eating out of the engineer’s hands, questions rapidly arising from journalists and academics alike despite not having given a tenth of the presentation - and that’s just how Tony likes it.


End file.
